The Next Day
by AllYaoiRocks
Summary: It's been two weeks after Sora and Riku returned to their island. They have realized that their life full of adventure had been much better then they had thought. Now what is there to do? Well, you'd be surprised! Yaoi Warning. Soriku One-shot


**Danni: Before Story Comments: **Hehe. Wanna know why my fan fiction "Sidelines" took so long to write? Well, here's your answer! I was dreaming a couple nights ago about Soriku and well, this story took place. Because I didn't have any Soriku parts in that story, I wanted to try it! It's a one-shot by the way. Haha I don't know if I can handle another story with Chapters. I'll save that for when I really wanna type something. Well, enjoy my second one-shot ever! :)

Sorry but no… Kingdom Hearts isn't mine… If it were, this is most likely what it would become. Hehe

* * *

"So Riku, whatcha wanna do today?" The short brunette asked while leaning back on the crooked fruit tree and putting his arms behind his head with a grin.

"Not sure, Sora. Life has been pretty boring ever since we got back." A silver haired teen said keeping his gaze across the wide sky blue water.

"Yeah. I think I miss fighting Heartless and Nobodies." The spiky haired teen said again, following the older teens' gaze across the vast ocean.

The sun was just making its first appearance in twelve hours of moonlit darkness. It had been two whole weeks of the same thing. Pure boredom. Two weeks ago, was when the two teens fought the battle against Xemnas. For them, a life of adventure, coming back and following the same routine before Sora discovered that he could wield the keyblade, was practically a boring joke. Nothing exciting ever happened now. Nothing.

Everyday was the same now. The two teens would meet up with each other at the crooked fruit tree to watch the orange sun rise over the oceans' horizon. The one called Sora, would always ask the same question he did everyday. "Whatcha wanna do today?" Riku's response would be the same thing. "I dunno." They would end up spending the rest of the day hanging out on the beach with nothing better to do except lay in the sand that was warmed by the sun. It was summer. A time of fun and enjoyment for teens and kids of all ages. Sadly, this ritual didn't happen for these two.

"Mmm. I do too." The one named Riku replied.

"So I guess you don't want to have a wooden sword fight?" Sora smiled and looked over into Riku's turquoise eyes.

"Haha. Very funny Sora." Riku said nudging the shorter blond with his foot.

"… I was serious bastard." Sora rolled his dark blue eyes.

"So you really want to lose again?" Riku said taking his eyes off the water and to the brown haired teen.

"Hey! I've beaten you many times over the last couple years! I hope you haven't forgotten already Riku!"

"Not true. You haven't beaten me once." Riku closed his eyes and grinned.

"Oh? Then what was that battle before, you know, Maleficent?" Sora glared.

"That wasn't me. That was Ansem." Riku chuckled.

"Even so, I can easily take you on."

"Ha! Sora you make me laugh." Riku smirked.

"I'm not laughing. I must have missed the joke."

"By a long shot."

"Back to the question."

"Alright fine. If you think you can really take me on, wooden toy swords. Let's make it quick so you can get the humiliation over with faster. Maybe if you're lucky, they won't show up today." Riku said hopping off the fruit tree.

"Sorry Riku but I'm not losing to you. After I saved the world twice, I don't think you stand the slightest chance."

"Aha Sure." Riku nodded not paying attention.

"Riku you're such a bastard."

"Damn Sora, you increased your vocabulary! You used a word I have never heard you say before." Riku smiled and messed up the younger teens' hair then walked away with a grin planted on his face.

"Wait! What about sword fighting?!" Sora called out after him stiffening against the tree. Riku paused and turned his head to look at the younger teen.

"Here. Five minutes. I'll go tell the brown haired nuisance. Maybe she'll get some people to watch you fail!" Riku walked away.

Sora nodded and looked across the water again.

"Better practice... or get ready." Sora said turning and hopping over the trees' stem. Sora held out his hand and summoned the keyblade that he had summoned many times before. Instantly, Sora remembered everything from his past journeys. Fighting Maleficent, Ansem, Organization XIII, and the Heartless. Using the large key was so natural to him now. What would it be like using that memory from his childhood?

"Speaking of swords… Where are those two pieces of driftwood?" Sora said putting his weapon away and scanning the area not remembering where he last put them.

"Looking for this?" The cocky silver haired teen called out throwing the short sword at Sora's head.

"Ow! What the Hell Riku!?" Sora said falling and then rubbing the spot he was assaulted. Riku walked over like nothing happened, clutching a piece of carved driftwood in his hand.

"Found 'em." He said smirking.

"Great. Now you can say you're sorry for hitting me with one!" Sora said pouting from his spot on the ground.

"So sorry Sora. Would you like me to get you a band-aid? Should I kiss it and make it feel better?" Riku said using a tone of voice you would use for small children.

Sora's face turned hot. "You suck." Sora said looking away.

"Well?" Riku said holding out his hand to help the younger teen to his feet again. Sora grabbed it and was hoisted on to his feet with no effort at all.

"Geez Sora. It didn't hurt that bad." Riku smirked.

"You weren't hit with it." Sora grumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Sora." Riku nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now, you can let go of my hand now." Sora said looking at his smaller hand still wrapped in the older teens'.

"Oh. Yeah." Riku said letting go and flexing his hand.

"Hey guys!" A high pitched voice called out from the other side of the small area.

"Hi." Sora said turning his head to see the brown haired girl that had called out to him and Riku.

"Yo Kairi." Riku said smirking. "Once Kairi sees you lose, it will spread through the island."

"Geez Then it's too bad. Big, tough, strong Riku going be surprised when he realizes that he's lost miserably." Sora smiled.

"I got everybody to come and watch!" Kairi exclaimed as a group of people squished on to the small piece of land.

"Great Kairi." Sora said dismay.

"Depressed Sora? Maybe you should give up now?" Riku challenged.

"Never!" Sora said jumping back and holding his sword like he remembered holding the keyblade.

"You asked for it." Riku said raising his arm and holding the sword over his head and pointed out Sora.

"GO!" Kairi cheered and with that, the fight started. It started with just the two friends circling each other, waiting for the other to start. Sora decided to lung forward in an attempt to knock Riku to the ground, but as Sora expected, Riku jumped to the side missing the piece of wood by a long shot. In a single heartbeat, Riku lunged himself forward and Sora was hit.

"Damnit Riku." Sora said quickly getting up before he could be pinned down.

"Give up yet?" Riku challenged.

"Never." Sora said again and aimed his sword at Riku's feet. Before he could notice, Riku tripped but he didn't fall to the floor.

"Clever." Riku nodded after regaining his balance on two feet. "But not clever enough." Riku said while slashing his weapon at Sora which was blocked quickly before it hit him. Riku smiled and started to slash random attacks in an attempt for an idea. As he knew, Sora blocked every one of them.

"Sorry Riku, but keep this up and you'll be too tired to do anything else." Sora said happily thinking that he was the better one.

"Oh really? Thanks for the advice," Riku said and then aiming an attack at Sora's ankles. Sora tripped and fell to the floor in disgust. Riku triumphantly smiled and put his foot on Sora's chest.

"Keyblade warrior." Riku smiled. Sora glared up at him.

"You're so sure of yourself Riku. You think you've won?" Sora said wiggling under the weight of Riku's foot. Riku stumbled and jumped off of Sora. While he could, Sora jumped up and braced himself.

"You're wrong." Sora smirked.

"Okay Sora." Riku said holding his sword over his head again. "Round Two."

"You aren't going to beat me again. Just remember that Riku." Sora said.

"I'll be sure to use it against you when I win again." Riku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ding ding!" Kairi called out. With that, round two was started.

"So Sora, are we making this best two out of three? Or this round wins?" Riku asked keeping his defensive stance.

"Best two out of three." Sora said blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Aw poor Sora." Riku said keeping his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked confused.

"You're going to lose so badly." Riku smirked.

"Grr…"

"Haha. Sora you know that I'm only kidding. Right?" Riku said changing his attitude.

"Yeah. I know that you get cocky when it comes to fighting. You've always been like that." Sora smiled.

"So are we just going to stand here or please this crowd?" Riku asked.

"Let's go." Sora said changing his stance.

"It's on." Riku nodded taking a step forward. Sora once again, was the first to attack. This time however, he did rolled forward kicking up a spray of sand. When the sand died down, Riku couldn't find the short brunette. He didn't lower his sword. He knew that Sora would attack if he was caught confused. So, Riku used logic and figured it out. Quickly, Riku spun himself around hitting Sora's head.

"Did I hit you?" Riku asked worriedly lowering his sword.

"Yeah. But I'm okay. Sora said rubbing the bump that was forming on his head.

"You sure?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. It's okay Riku." Sora said smiling and gripping his sword again.

"Okay." Riku nodded and held his driftwood sword normally again.

"C'mon! Get on with it!" Kairi called out again.

"Shut up Kairi! I just hit Sora in the head!" Riku said.

"Sorry. Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's fine." Riku said without even looking at the girl.

"Ready to start again?" Riku asked him.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sora nodded. "I cannot believe you told her off though. Haha."

"She's starting to become a pain." Riku rolled his blue eyes.

"I though you liiiiked her." Sora teased.

"Never have. Never will." Riku sighed.

"I haven't really either." Sora said looking away.

"Yeah. I have my eyes on somebody else." Riku nodded.

"Really? Who!? Who?! C'mon Riku tell me! I'm your best friend!" Sora lowered his sword.

"Nah. I think I'll keep it to myself." Riku said.

"Aww come on! I looked everywhere for you! If that's not friendship I don't know what is." Sora said.

"Stop pestering me Sora. I'm not going to tell you." Riku sighed.

"Fine. If I beat you, you have to tell me." Sora said.

"Hm… Fine. Okay." Riku said getting ready once again. "You mean when we actually start sword playing again right?"

"Haha. Yeah." Sora said raising his sword and lunging forward while Riku wasn't ready.

"Hey!" He said missing the wooden blade by an inch.

"You never said I couldn't start." Sora gave a mischievous smile.

"Doesn't mean you try and stab me with a freaken sword!" Riku exclaimed.

"I don't recall you saying to start when you said start." Sora smirked.

"And you think I'm the over confident bastard." Riku smiled.

"Well, you are. Maybe I'm just a badass." Sora grinned.

"You? Badass? Don't make me laugh Sora." Riku chuckled and rolled forward trying to hit Sora. He was blocked just as planned.

"Fine. Then what would you call me?" Sora asked holding strong against Riku's sword.

"… A sissy bitch!" Riku started laughing and swung his foot across the sand and throwing Sora off balance again.

"Hey! Thanks a lot jerk!" Sora said falling again.

"Hey Sora guess what?" Riku smiled.

"Huh? Oh… DAMNIT RIKU!" Sora glared.

"I won again! How many times is this now?" Riku asked.

"I'm not telling you! Not after you beat me again." Sora rolled his eyes. "Hey! You distracted me." Sora looked away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Sora." Riku said holding out his hand to help the brunette to his feet.

"Haha! Sora lost!" Kairi cheered from across the area.

"Okay. You saw a fight. Kairi, you can go now." Riku glared.

"Fine. Let's go guys." She said while turning around. The group of people followed her and disappeared among the many island structures.

"Good game Sora." Riku nodded.

"Yeah. You too. I guess it's been a while. I'm so used to my keyblade." Sora smiled giving Riku a quick high-five.

"Well. Judging by the sun, we killed about an hour."

"Really? Only an hour?" Sora sighed.

"Unfortunately…" Riku frowned.

"So… Riku, I guess I'll never find out who you like huh?" Sora looked into Riku's eyes.

"Never say never Sora. I may tell you. But, not now at least." Riku smirked.

"Oh C'mon. It can't be that embarrassing. It's not like I'm going to TELL the person.

"Really now? I bet first chance you got, you would tell them straight up."

"Not true! Have faith in me Riku! You can trust me. Pleaseee?" Sora begged.

"Not now." Riku said walking away from the shorter teen.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sora pouted. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me then! Beat that." Sora stuck out his tongue.

"Mmmm. Have fun with that." Riku said not looking back.

"La la la la la! I'm not listeninggg." Sora started singing.

"Mhmmm." Riku nodded getting closer to the door. Only when his hand brushed against the door knob did something happen.

"Hey… Riku… Wanna go swimming?" Sora called out.

"What happened to not talking to me?" Riku turned his head to stare into Sora's dark blue eyes.

"… Well, do you? Hmm Hmmm?" Sora smiled.

"Sure. Sora. Sure." Riku nodded. "I'll meet you there." Riku smiled and disappeared through the door.

"Okay Riku!" Sora said hurrying off to the beach of the island. Sora figured he'd just swim with his normal pants on. Sea water wouldn't kill them. He nodded and just decided to save time. He pulled his shirt off and he closed his eyes. He then jumped into the warm water.

He opened his eyes blinking a couple times to get used to the feeling of salt in his eyes. When he could see almost clearly, he saw arrays of seashells and fish enjoying their lives in the cool liquid. Sora landed at the bottom of the water and pushed himself back to the surface. The water pushed away off his face as he appeared out of the warm liquid.

He turned around so he was facing the beach and smiled. Riku was there sitting on the sand waiting for him. Sora dived back under and stealthily made his way to the shore. When he was sure he could surprise Riku,

He smiled sinisterly and jumped up from out of the salty water while screaming "Hi Riku!"

"Yo Sora." Riku nodded unfazed.

"Huh? I didn't surprise you?" Sora's grin faded.

"I saw you coming from a mile. I dunno if you forgot Sora but the water is clear. The only other explanation would be a giant fish. But that's unlikely."

"You're no fun!" Sora said splashing the older teen. Riku moved his head barely avoiding the spray.

"Oh I'm sorry Sora. Ahem." Riku started. "Sora! Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!... Better?"

"Much better." Sora smiled crawling up to sit beside Riku.

"So, you gonna come in? The water is warm!" Sora persuaded.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me a second." Riku said standing up from sitting on the hot sand. He stripped off his shirt and sighed.

"That really was a second!" Sora smiled.

"Well what did you think? I was lying?" Riku asked him.

"I dunno…" Sora said getting up as well and walking over to the water. Riku followed.

"Hey Riku?" Sora looked over at the silver haired teen.

"Mmm?"

"Please, do me a favor and don't kill me." Sora started.

"Why would I do that?" Riku asked.

"Well, Promise you won't?"

"Promise. Now what is it Sora?" Riku nodded.

"Okay well this is hard to explain but… Goodbye!" Sora said pushing the bewildered Riku into the warm salty water.

"What the He-…!" Was all Riku could say before he met the water with a splash.

"Childish sword fight, zero dollars. Warm sunny beach, zero dollars. Riku's expression while being pushed into the water, priceless!" Sora laughed. Riku emerged from the water soaking wet.

"Sora… You're lucky." Riku said standing up and running his hand through his now wet hair.

"Why's that?" Sora asked with a grin.

"I said I wouldn't kill you. But you'd better watch your back from now on." Riku nodded.

"Oh shit…" Sora said.

"That's right." Riku said with a sinister smile and then running onto the shore chasing the smaller brunette. Sora gasped and turned around quickly nearly falling over from the unstable sand.

"Help me! Riku's trying to kill me!" Sora called out while kicking up sand.

"Damn right!" Riku said catching up.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!"

"Language Mister." Riku said tackling Sora to the ground.

"Ah! Help!" Sora said from under the older teen's weight.

"Be afraid Sora, be very afraid." Riku smiled picking the brunette up and carrying him over to the water.

"Oh c'mon Riku! Can't we be friends?! I regret pushing you into the water! Don't do it Riku! It won't make you any better then it did me!" Sora struggled in Riku's arms.

"No can do Sora." Riku walking into the water until its warmth hit his knees.

"Please stop Riku! I'm sorry! C'mon!" Sora pleaded.

"Nope!" Riku said swinging the smaller teen back and fourth.

"Damnit!"

"One." Riku started.

"Damnit."

"Two."

"Damnit…"

"THREE!" Riku shouted and threw the brunette into the water as far as he could.

"Fuck you Ri-…!" Sora went under.

"Now who is laughing!?" Riku chuckled.

"IT RHYMED!" Sora said appearing out of the water.

"What Rhymed?" Riku asked as Sora swam to the shore.

"Fuck you, Ri-ku!" Get it!?" Sora asked standing up.

"Sure? Sora I just threw you into the water. You were pleading a second ago." Riku said.

"Hahaha." Sora laughed. "Your name rhymes with fuck you!"

"Are you really THAT amused by it?" Riku asked.

"Oh yes!" Sora laughed.

"Geez. I'm not laughing. You laugh at the weirdest things Sora…" Riku said diving into the warm water and swimming away from the shore.

"Hey come back!" Sora said running in the water in an attempt to catch up.

"You know, you could've done worse things other then throwing me in. It would have been worse if you dumped sand on my head, or left me alone on the beach, or even worse, buried me in a hole of sand leaving only my head exposed. Ugh, that would have been horrible… Then again, I could scare people as they walked by! Awesome…" Sora said trailing behind Riku who was still swimming away from the brunette.

"Would you like me to do any of that stuff? They can be arranged." Riku said stopping and turning his head to look at the shorter teen.

"No! That's quite alright Riku. Thanks for the offer though!" Sora said finally coming to a stop beside Riku.

"Okay that's a promise. As soon as we get back to the shore, I'll bury you in the sand." Riku teased.

"Hey! C'mon that's not nice!" Sora said punching Riku's arm underwater.

"And that was nice?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"You dissevered it!" Sora said looking away.

"How so?"

"You threw me in!" Sora pouted.

"You were asking for it. Besides, you were already wet. It made no difference anyways."

"True. But you still did it!" Sora frowned.

"Did you have fun?" Riku asked.

"…Yes…" Sora mumbled

"Then stop complaining." Riku smiled and messed up the younger teen's hair again.

"Hey Riku! Stop!" Sora said shaking his head.

"What? Afraid I'm going to mess up your precious hair?" Riku asked.

"Well… No… but, it tickles." Sora said looking away.

Riku looked at Sora for a minute and then started to laugh. "Your head is ticklish?"

"Kinda." Sora frowned.

"Sora I've came to a devastating conclusion." Riku started.

"What's that?"

"You're… weird!" Riku said splashing the brunette.

"Well at least I don't have long white flowing girl hair!" Sora laughed and splashed him back.

"It's not girl hair!" Riku splashed harder.

"That's why it covers your eyes and is long in the back!" Sora said ducking underwater to avoid getting water in his mouth.

"You're just jealous!" Riku chuckled.

"Cause' I really want old people's hair." Sora said coming up for air.

"Just admit it Sora, You like my hair!" Riku smirked.

Slowly Sora emerged to the surface of the water. "Whatever."

"Sora, do I have to make you apologize?" Riku's smirk turned into a sinister smile.

"Guess you do!" Sora glared. "You cannot make me either!" Sora crossed his arms making staying above the water harder then it already was.

"To the shore." Riku nodded.

"Wait what?!" Sora asked before he was grabbed in Riku's arms.

"Don't bury me! You'll regret it!" Sora started.

"Sora, Shut up." Riku said.

"Never!" Sora struggled. "And put me down! I'm not something you can just carry around when ever!"

"Then apologize." Riku stopped swimming for a moment.

"It's not like you care. You just love seeing me suffer." Sora looked away feeling smart.

"I do enjoy making you suffer. But, even so." Riku nodded.

"Okay okay, fine. Riku, I'm sorry I called your hair old and girly looking."

"Thank you." Riku nodded.

"Okay, you can now let me go right?"

"Maybe I don't want to." Riku smiled.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Sure. But you gotta let me go afterwards." Sora glared.

"Promise." Riku nodded.

"Good. Now what the secret?" Sora asked relaxing a bit now that he knew he would be released after.

"Hmm… Well, I can't tell you here. I can tell you at the place we fought with the swords though." Riku nodded.

"Lemme guess, your going to carry me there aren't you?" Sora rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nope. You can waste your energy if you want to." Riku said letting his grasp on the younger teen's waist loosen.

"Thank you… Race ya!" Sora said kicking a splash of water in Riku's face and swimming off to the small island.

"Bitch! You got a head start!" Riku sighed and swam off after him. He went underwater and pushed himself along. Slowly he caught up with the fast but short brunette.

"Oh come on! You can't let me win just once?" Sora asked.

"Never." Riku smiled and took the lead just barley getting to land before Sora did.

"Burned." Riku smiled hoisting himself on the land. He then held out his hand for Sora who grabbed it mildly.

"Okay we are here. Now what?" Sora said walking up the island's main land.

"Okay, this is my secret…" Riku said sighing

"You wanted to know who I loved right...?" Riku said staring into Sora's blue eyes.

"No fucking duh." Sora smiled.

"Okay… Well, you promise to keep it a secret?" Riku asked childishly.

"Of course I do Riku! Hey… it rhymed again!" Sora giggled.

"Yeah… I can see you don't wanna know." Riku turned his head.

"Oh come on please tell me!" Sora pleaded getting closer to Riku.

"I love…" Riku started and then sighed.

"Out with it!" Sora persuaded.

"You Bitch, YOU!" Riku smiled.

"Well…" Sora gasped.

Riku pulled the brunette closer and kissed his forehead. "That's right Sora. I'm not lying. You want proof?" Riku asked.

"Uhh…" Sora said still dazed. Riku placed his hands on each side of Sora's hips and kissed his warm lips. Sora responded by getting even closer to the silver haired teen. His bare skin brushing against the other male's wet torso.

"So, I take that as you accept it?" Riku asked pulling himself away.

"Naw, Riku. Me putting my hand half way on your ass after the Xemnas battle was just to help you."

"So you weren't trying to help me?" Riku asked smiling.

"I was helping just not only helping." Sora grinned.

"Alright then Sora. I'll believe that."

"Good." Sora said smiling and wrapping his hands around the other teen's back.

"By the way Sora." Riku started.

"Yeah Riku?" Sora asked.

"Your lips are salty." Riku leaned in and kissed the brunette again.

"Holy Shit!" Came a voice from behind Riku who didn't seem to notice.

"Riku!? I knew Sora was gay but _you_ Riku?!" Kairi called out. Sora only did one thing. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time he just never knew when it would be appropriate. Now, it felt good. Taking one of his arms off the silver teen's back, he flashed off his middle finger. Insulted, Kairi just stormed off.

"What did you do?" Riku asked him.

"Aha just used a gesture that meant 'fuck you'" Sora grinned evilly.

"You're terrible." Riku smiled and broke away from the shorter teen walking to the edge of the island.

"Hey, where you going?" Sora called out.

"Swimming. Wanna come?" He asked turning around and holding out his hand.

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed and grabbed his hand.

"Great choice." Riku smiled. With a quick thrust of his arm, he tossed the brunette over the edge of the small island.

"Riku that's not funn-...!" Sora landed into the warm water with a splash.

* * *

**Danni: After Story Comments: **Woo! Aren't I awesome? I love this pairing! I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot like I did writing it. Please Review! I love reading comments on how to improve my writing or about how much you loved or hated my stories. Oh, just thought I'd say this, there's a commercial in there that I don't own! Haha. Well anyways, be sure to read some of my other work and I'll say it again, **REVIEW! SEE THE BUTTON? ISN'T IT A PRETTTTY BUTTON? CLICK IT! I DARE YOU! OH NO YOU DON'T! KEEP THAT MOUSE AWAY FROM THAT BACK BUTTON! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS SHINY! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! PLEASE HIT IT!**

**V**


End file.
